multiverso tv el tunel del tiempo, paradoja
by jer35mx
Summary: multiverso el tunel del tiempo, alguien reenciende el tunel, pero ¿pequeno cambio?
1. Chapter 1

enfrente de un edificio que parece un hangar, un edificio bastante mayor que los de el poblado que había sobre el camino, se estaciona un camión con una lona como parte trasera, al momento de estacionarse de inmediato bajan unos soldados que se dirigen a abrir la puerta de el edificio, estos soldados entran a el edificio y se comienza a oír que están trabajando o algo así, de el camión salen dos hombres y dos mujeres, estos vestidos de civiles, con ropa casual y ligera para el calor de el lugar, los hombres y una de las mujeres se dirigen a otro edificio mas pequeño con herramientas y aparatos mostrándose los unos a otros lo que observan en el lugar, incluyendo líneas de energía, caminos, puertas, los hombres se cambian poniéndose trajes de goma con careta y entran en el edificio, la mujer le da la vuelta leyendo un manual, encuentra una serie de puertas en el suelo, se inclina y abre, se sienta esperando; la otra mujer trae unos manuales, camina y entra a el edificio grande; a media tarde los soldados salen y se ponen a descansar o platicar en el camión y sus cercanías, ven salir a los hombres que se quitan sus trajes de goma, ponen los trajes en bolsas y dejan las bolsas en algo dentro de la lona, después se reúnen con la mujer y chequean cada conexión dentro de las puertas; un rato después comunican por radio que todo esta en orden, oyen una respuesta de una voz femenina, dentro de la cabina, se comunican varias veces dando reportes e informes, a los dos días apagan y parten; una mujer observa los foquitos y los paneles, observa después una pantalla, se mueve unos metros y activa unos interruptores, oye que un como escenario empieza a moverse, se acerca y ve los círculos, avanza y se pone dentro, se siente caer y a pesar de haber estado parada cambia de posición, y no cae a ninguna parte, ella piensa en que parecería un salto en paracaídas sin paracaídas, de repente toca el, *agua*, y se sumerge en el agua, *o un clavado o salto a una alberca*, no sabe como o donde esta, abre los ojos, *¡el sol¡*, ella comienza a nadar a donde ve el sol, sale con una respiración controlada sobre la superficie, *agua dulce*, observa los alrededores, piensa *¡esto es extremo¡*, elige una dirección y comienza a nadar, un tiempo después llega a una orilla de pasto, se alza sujetándose como puede y se rueda sobre el pasto, se desviste y se acuesta, espera mientras descansa, de repente ha anochecido, ella se semiincorpora y observa las constelaciones, *no hay luces de todos modos*; en algún lugar se encuentra un sobre, alguien llama y en otra parte se hace una anotación.

enfrente de un edificio que parece un hangar, un edificio bastante mayor que los de el poblado que había sobre el camino, se estaciona un camión con una lona como parte trasera, al momento de estacionarse de inmediato bajan unos soldados que se dirigen a abrir la puerta de el edificio, estos soldados entran a el edificio y se comienza a oír que están trabajando o algo así, de el camión salen dos hombres y dos mujeres, estos vestidos de civiles, con ropa casual y ligera para el calor de el lugar, los hombres y una de las mujeres se dirigen a otro edificio mas pequeño con herramientas y aparatos mostrándose los unos a otros lo que observan en el lugar, incluyendo líneas de energía, caminos, puertas, los hombres se cambian poniéndose trajes de goma con careta y entran en el edificio, la mujer le da la vuelta leyendo un manual, encuentra una serie de puertas en el suelo, se inclina y abre, se sienta esperando; la otra mujer trae unos manuales, camina y entra a el edificio grande; a media tarde los soldados salen y se ponen a descansar o platicar en el camión y sus cercanías, ven salir a los hombres que dan la vuelta al edificio pequeño; la mujer que esta sentada en una de las trampillas de piso observa a los hombres en trajes de goma que se acercan diciéndole que todo parece seguir funcionando, ella espera que ellos abran otras puertas y toma unas pinzas de cubierta de goma y su linterna, se mete, ellos también toman pinzas y linternas, minutos después se oye de sus radios una voz femenina que dice que ya se prendieron los paneles energéticos, en la radio de la mujer que esta en la obscuridad manejando su linterna se oye que hay que ir al edificio principal, ella camina por las escalerillas y sale a la superficie, ve a uno de los hombres ya afuera y esperando y al otro saliendo a la polvorienta superficie, los tres se reúnen y caminan hacia el edificio principal, entran y ven a la otra mujer esperando en medio de 3 hileras de mesas con equipos monitores, computadores, paneles de leds e interruptores, la mujer que estaba esperando les apunta unas posiciones indicando unos manuales dejados ahí, los hombres y la mujer observan unos segundos la como escenario donde hay una estructura de aros que recuerda una perspectiva, ven las hojas caminan hacia sus lugares y hacen lo indicado, observan que sus monitores se encienden, se dicen entre ellos coordenadas, niveles de energía, de los aros comienzan a salir unas luces y humo, hasta parece que los aros se mueven en círculos como hipnoticamente, de entre los aros aparece una figura, una sombra entre nubes y un olor como a pasto, se ve un cuerpo de mujer desnudo, uno de los hombres trata de ayudarla pero una voz femenina dice que hay que esperar, esperan, después de unos minutos ella sale de los aros y el hombre se acerca y la sostiene, una de las mujeres llama, en algún lugar alguien manda un sobre y se recibe un llamado.


	2. Chapter 2

en un lugar de el mundo una mujer se acerca a unas luces en un terreno al lado de un observatorio, en medio de la obscuridad se oye música de piano, guitarras, violines, gritos, ella piensa *¿un organillero?, ¿será una feria?*, ella se queda viendo de lejos, vio unas parejas en los alrededores de el área de luz, algunas acostadas, unas de pie, besándose y mas, la mujer decide entonces dar una vuelta por los alrededores para ver si encuentra un camino por donde acercarse con seguridad, después de dar unos pasos se topa con alguien que vomita en el suelo, suspira y se acerca, le da una palmada en la espalda, con las manos expresa "¿qué pasa?", alzándolas y gesticulando *a ver si me toma por una mujer interesada u otra borracha*, el hombre levanta un brazo y le grita en su idioma "estoy bien, disfruto las ultimas horas del mundo cómo debí haber vivido", la mujer se sonríe, *bien, por lo menos la situación es correcta, me voy a arriesgar*, "bien, yo soy un poco bruja blanca, el cometa me va a dar alegría y quisiera desnudarme para hacer unos cánticos", el hombre contesta, conside´ra ella aún sin comprender "pues haz lo que te venga en gana como todos, ...", se levanta y da un traspies, se voltea, la ve, dice "¿el ritual o practica es a solas?", el hombre da 2 pasos y ella ve que se esfuerza para verla bien, de abajo arriba, le dice "conozco un sitio de árboles, no aquí cerca, pero así evitarías vómitos, caídos, dormidos y parejas que estén aprovechando para hacer cosas", ella piensa mientras se acerca unos 2 pasos, *bien, si le gusta charlar y siendo uno solo*, dice "no pareces tan mal como para no caminar, vamos, ¿si quieres?", el hombre se endereza bien y respira hondo, dice "bien, sígueme", y da un cambio de dirección y se aleja un poco en las sombras, ella sigue su silueta, le dice un poco fuerte "¿no trajiste un automóvil,  
un carro", el le contesta viendo bien donde pisa, "el carromato con el caballo esta del otro lado de la fiesta, no nos conviene pasar ahí", se voltea deteniendose "digo, si quieres hacerlo tranquila y espiritualmente", ella dice "no, no, nada mas preguntaba, pense que sería astrónomo o de las autoridades", el se voltea y sigue, dice "oh no, soy optometrista , amigo de los astrónomos", continua caminando "digo, algunas veces me llaman para ver lentes ..."; en un edificio en medio de un fangal de tierra y pasto y con unos camiones y autos en un camino de doble sentido y con varios edificios mas pequeños cerca, se oye la discusión "bien, la situación podría ser correcta, pero es solo un sujeto", la mujer que observa la escena "es un caso que no paso, la explicación fue que era un objeto obscuro o sin luminosidad que se acercaba al mismo tiempo que el cometa de 1910", el hombre que esta observando detrás de ella dice "mmmm, ¿no te puedes apresurar?, ¿no se pueden apresurar?, el ya se desnudo y ella ya se empezó a ...", la mujer dice sin voltearse "como tu dices vamos a energizar, ¿no tendremos el mismo problema, la masa, la distorsión espacio-temporal?", otro contesta "tenemos localizados a los dos, esperemos a que se separen un poco", la tres cuartas partes de los que estaban ahí observan, pasa un tiempo, de repente la mujer dice "ahí, energizar y traer", los encargados mueven interruptores, empieza a haber explosiones y luces en los círculos, aparece una mujer que camina unos pasos, de las personas que están enfrente y antes de que ella pueda distinguir se oye un grito "¡cuidado¡", ella levanta los brazos "no creo que sea ...", siente en su espalda la presión de hojas y ramas. se trata de mantener de pie, exclama "¡que rayos¡", detrás de ella el humo y luces terminaron, un árbol delgado pero con muchas ramas esta inclinado sobre la espalda de una  
mujer que piensa *me gustan la jardinería y la botánica, pero ..*.


	3. Chapter 3

los camiones con lonas se acercan a las instalaciones en otro día de lluvia, como las  
instalaciones estaban medio abandonadas u oficialmente abandonadas los vehículos forzaban  
sus caballos de potencia y poder, pasando baches, una de las mujeres decía "ug, si la unidad  
nos hubiera mandado ayer que había un clima de 8 grados mas no de 40 centimetros de  
lluvia mas que había, pero según me dicen el conector de mi teléfono fallo",  
uno de los soldados piensa *¿para qué época se habrá preparado este viaje?, si le entiendo,  
pero ¿será de antes de internet?, se que en las instalaciones ni la fibra óptica nos dejan  
poner*.  
en el edificio de el túnel de conexión de la cuarta dimensión o temporal se verifica que  
el viajero este en la posición correcta para hacer el regreso, se mueven switches y se  
verifican las pantallas, se oye "energizar", empiezan a aparecer nubes, en las pantallas  
aparecen tres cuerpos cambiando posiciones, tres siluetas aparecen entre los aros, se  
fijan y se materializan, la mujer se acerca y grita "jocoso, jocoso, situación", de entre  
los humos de el ahora llamado túnel surge una voz "caj, caj, estoy bien hasta ser verificado  
por un medico", la mujer y un soldado avanzan "son tres, explicación", la misma voz "falle  
la misión, falle la misión, mis conocimientos de la época no fueron suficientes, traje dos  
expertos para complementarlos", la mujer apunta sus dedos a otros dos soldados, que se acercan;  
en la junta en el bar, el explica "la arcilla roja que se cree se uso para las palmas en las  
cuevas no era roja, era demasiado amarilla", una mujer dice "para mi eres un pájaro  
jactancioso, esas huellas palmares, ...", ella espera unos segundos "¿te han dicho que no  
tenían lenguaje aún?, que solo tu les entiendes ahora, ¿qué no han querido comer?, que solo tu

que viajaste sabes que comían, que la arcilla o tierra amarilla se vuelve roja después de tanto

tiempo y de otros factores", el se reacomoda en su silla, toma un trago, piensa *no manches*,

se sonríe solo *intente manchar*, ella piensa *aggghh, que hay veces que  
...*, escucha de con quien esta al lado "¿se habrá recuperado?, ¿crees que quiera viajar de nuevo

después de los exámenes físicos?.


	4. Chapter 4

un bosque de árboles, una estructura de piedra que ahora sobresale de un cerro pequeño, "¿una  
señalización de algo?, o sea ¿una estela?, ya sabes que estoy de oquis por que soy traductora",  
el no levanta el rostro, cuadriculando una nueva área, "a ver oquis, me puedes limpiar esto  
y traducir", dice un hombre mayor con camisa abierta y sombrero, señalando con su pulgar una  
piedra gris-cafe, ella toma su cámara fotográfica y se acerca, ajusta la lente, distancia,  
luminosidad, abre la boca y retira su cámara del rostro, se la acerca de nuevo y fotografía  
de varios ángulos, luego llama por teléfono y dice "necesito un voluntario", luego toma sus  
herramientas y se acerca, ve unos ideogramas, toma su libreta de anotaciones y dibuja, cuando  
puede traduce en escrito; la mujer ve que en los aros aparece la silueta de una mujer, pero  
nota que en los humos y junto a la figura hay gran cantidad de polvo y pedazos de plantas  
caen alrededor de la silueta, la figura de la mujer avanza y trae en sus brazos una piedra  
plana, un hombre de la mesa con equipo mas cercano avanza y toma a la mujer y la aleja un  
poco de los aros, la mujer que observaba se acerca y checa sin hablar que la otra este bien,  
luego pide a los guardias que revisen el área de el -escenario-, la mujer se voltea y grita  
sobre el hombro de el hombre "sin mover nada, sin tocar nada", la mujer voltea y la ve, luego  
se voltea a los guardias y dice "como dice", la mujer que regreso se detiene junto a un hombre  
que estaba acompañado por otro guardia y le dice "hecha por ellos, hecha por ellos", el  
hombre simplemente asiente y le sigue con la vista, oye desde la distancia "todo seguro",  
el se voltea y avanza, la mujer le asiente y el sigue avanzando, se inclina, toma una hoja y  
la huele, la observa y toma su libreta y anota algo, la mujer levanta una ceja, el deja la  
hoja y toma una cámara fotográfica, retrocede y toma una foto, cambia de lugar y toma otra foto,  
observa la luminosidad y avanza alrededor y toma mas fotos; horas después solo quedan la mujer  
que viajo, el hombre y que están catalogando, la mujer, sentada y observándolos y dos guardias,  
los demás están en otras actividades, la mujer sentada recuerda *"en la arqueología existen  
áreas de gran amplitud que se deben considerar, el relieve de el área alrededor, el cielo  
astronómico o astrológico, la tradición hablada conservada, la historia conocida, y", el  
señor que esta explicando le señala "dadas las condiciones que menciona y que ha explicado,  
se requiere unas" el señor suspira "condiciones físicas y psicológicas especiales o excelentes  
para la observación y el registro de lo observado en el viaje", la mujer asiente, ella había  
insistido en un viaje temporal a su región, a un grupo de restos antiguos, turísticos, que  
ella visitaba frecuentemente en la escuela y en sus practicas al salir de la universidad,  
ahora venía lo difícil, pensaba, mientras el señor le presentaba a su alumna y compañera de  
arqueología, pedirle que trajera algo de regreso*; y la mujer sentada observo que dibujaban  
y clasificaban cada guijarro, planta que encontraban y aún, casi, no habían hablado entre  
ellos, ni de la estela que ella cargo.  
en el gran escenario de los aros el hombre observa los preparativos de las personas que  
están en las mesas de trabajo con los aparatos, recuerda las presentaciones de algunas  
conferencias que ha hecho de maquetas e imágenes de lugares y objetos prehispánicos y  
empieza a sentir un cambio de temperatura y de olor, comienza a percibir que su cuerpo  
cambia de posición aún sin caerse o separarse del piso, el piso, un empedrado que es unido  
casi a el milímetro, *¿el empedrado?*, el hombre voltea y observa el piso, observa como hay  
en el limite moho cafe y verde y después agua *bien*, comienza a caminar por la calzada  
empedrada y observa personas que están caminando con palos, plantas y hablando entre ellos  
en el idioma de los descendientes que hablan aún en la actualidad los idiomas antiquisimos,  
*un ave que canta y un paquete de plumas por plantas de las montañas*, de repente el hombre  
percibe luz, humo y cree cambiar de posición en el aire y ve el suelo casi brillante y los aros  
que se hacen sólidos, ve a una mujer, el la reconoce y dice "ciudad", ve que dos hombres se  
acercan y le toman de los brazos y le ayudan a caminar, la mujer le ve y le sigue, se sientan  
en unas sillas, a ella le traen unas hojas, ella acerca su cabeza a la joven que esperaba ahí  
y ven las panorámicas de el hombre y las edificaciones al fondo, la joven le grita al hombre  
"colores azules y rojos, se pudo imprimir lo que veían en pantalla


End file.
